Rocky&Cece: New York Times
by tete105
Summary: Rocky and Cece move to the Big City after their college years to start their careers. When Adventurous Cece goes Christmas shopping and gets in an encounter with a criminal during a robbery, That's when the Holidays begins. And when Cece encourages tedious Rocky to go out for a fun night, She has a little bit too fun with someone unexpected. (Series) Enjoy!
1. The Criminal

"CeCe I have writer's block!" Raquel Blue yelled from her Brown Velvet couch in her living room section of her loft. Just then Cecelia Jones walked out of her room with a mug in her hand about to go to the coffee machine to get some more coffee.  
"Rocky, you've been saying that for the past week, go outside get some ideas because you wont get any just sitting on the couch," Cece said walking past her kitchen island to get to the coffee Keurig.  
"You've been saying that for the past week too, You dont understand Cece nothing happens to me, like at all." Rocky began as she put her laptop on the coffee table infront of her, "I'd get lucky if i'd get bumped on the sidewalk."  
"What i do understand is that your story is due to your _oh so_ hot boss at the end of the week and you have nothing," Cece holding her cup so the coffee can brew and drop into her mug.  
"How do you know how he looks, you've never met him," Rocky said looking at Cece.  
"Because everytime you come home for work, you always talk about how your boss is _soo_ hot," Cece chuckled.  
"Ugh, enough of my life, what are you doing today?" Rocky said getting up from the couch and moving to the kitchen island chair with her hands folded looking at Cece  
"I'm going Christmas shopping at the Sparget Mall," Cece said blowing and drinking from her coffee cup and coming to the island to meet Rocky.  
"Sparget Mall? nobody goes there its all the way on the other side of town," Rocky said taking an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and taking a bite.  
"Yeah, all the good stuff to buy for Christmas is still there," Cece said taking another sip of her coffee.  
"Ugh my writers block made me forget that Christmas is in two weeks," Rocky said taking her folded hands and rubbing her temples.  
"Oh my God Rocky," Cece began as she put her cup down and took her phone out of her pocket in her pajama shorts and opened her instagram, "Look there's a party happening tonight that I'm going to and you're going with me," She said showing Rocky the party flyer that was posted by the host.  
"You know im not in that kind of scene Cece," Rocky moaned.  
"You are if you want to keep your job," Cece said taking her coffee cup to her room. Rocky rolled her eyes and went back to the couch and continued typing and backspacing.

* * *

Cece was at the Sparget Mall looking at the stores windows to see if there was any specials. Then she got a text from Rocky  
'Come home i have nothing to wear for tonight, im minutes away of wearing a burlap sack'  
Cece rolled her eyes and as soon as she looked up she bumped into someone.  
"I'm so sorry!" Cece said slicking her hair back into a bun and trying to help the mysterious looking boy with a blue hoodie on. He had his hood up but what really stood out on his face was his brown eyes and his very deep dimple. 'He's cute' She thought.  
He had a mean look on his face at first then he looked at Cece."Next time watch where your going instead of being on your phone and maybe you want bump in to somebody," He said iritated then he quickly turned back around and walked out of Cece sight.  
"...Okay?" She rolled her eyes and checked her purse for a list of stuff to buy for Christmas.  
"Okay Mac book pro.." Cece said looking for the apple store. She finally spotted it at the other end of the mall and walked in where there was a long line of people trying to get service and finally after about what seemed like an hour somebody approached her.

As soon as Cece opened her mouth to speak she heard a gun shot.  
And another one.  
And another one.  
Then a loud annoying alarm went off.  
Cece sprung on the floor and to the back of the store under the counter. Cece didn't know what was going on and she wasnt stupid enough to look over the counter to see either. She heard rapid footsteps coming towards her until she saw a pair of blue and white colored Jordans come infront of her face and and a loud banging noise. Probably the criminal trying to get in the cash register. She was breathing heavily, her hands shaking and they were sweaty. She tried to hold in her gasp and tried to make the least amount of noise as possible. She tried to do everything to distract her from what was going on. She looked at the persons clothes -from what she could see- Grey sweatpants, it seemed familiar. Her phone went off interrupting her thoughts and apparently the criminal's as well.  
'Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!' Cecelia thought as she wrestled through her phone to turn off the buzzer but it was already to late. The criminal was bending down and his face met hers. he had his gun ready and held it in front of her face. She was breathing hard and then she realized who it was. The guy she bumped into earlier. 'Oh no," Cece thought as she shut her eyes. She definitely knew that she was about to die.  
Instead of a click from the trigger Cece heard a slight chuckle and then opened her tightly shut eyes.  
"You the girl i bumped into earlier?" He asked with a smirk on his face taking the gun off of her.  
"Aren't you supposed to shoot me or something," Cece said scared licking her dry lips.  
"I am.. but i don't think you really want that now do you," He said quickly, "You might want to get out of here before the cops get here and I frame everything on you," He quickly got a black duffel bag filled with money and crawled to the exit door behind him after five seconds passed he came back from around the corner and nodded his head indicating her to follow him. Alot of stuff went through her mind in five seconds. But as soon as she heard feet shuffle across broken glass, she knew the police was in there so she quickly crawled and followed the cute guy.

They headed down a narrow hallway filled with all types of apple product until they came to a dead end where there was nothing but a very high vent.  
"Give me a boost" He said in a whisper with the alarm still going off in the back.  
"What?" Cece said, she thought 'Maybe i'm stupid enough to follow a criminal but i am not stupid enough to help one escape.'  
"Give me a boost," He said more clearly licking his lips showing his deep dimple.  
"Do you think i'm stupid? You go through the vent and leave me to take the blame?" Cece said looking down the empty hallway to see if anybody was coming.  
"I promise i wont leave you, just give me a boost," He began, "And if you think your answer is yes you might want to do it quickly because theres about fifteen secoonds before were busted." He finished raising an eyebrow.  
Cece knew that she was going to get caught either way and she'd rather get caught with out the money then get caught with the money _and_ the criminal. So she gave him a boost and he went through the vent. Expecting not to get a hand she stood there til she felt a tap on her head. So she looked up.  
"C'mon," He whispered holding his hand out.  
Cece grabbed his hand and went through the vent and then closed the vent back up and went down the vent till they reached the top of the roof.  
They ran out of the mall and into the cold whether and then could see there breath everytime they exhaled. They reached the end of the roof.  
"What do we do now?" Cece said frantically.  
"You don't think i have a plan by now?" He smirked then he grabbed her by her waist and slid down a drain pipe.  
"Are you a criminal or a spy?" Cece said with her hair fly aways from her messy bun flying in the wind, holding on to the pole as well.  
"It doesnt matter im saving your ass. In fact you can't tell anyone about this," he said still sliding down the pipe. As soon as they got to the ground in the parking lot in back of the mall a red minivan with no License plate attached on the back pulled up and the boy got into the car and pulled off. The part of the mall where they were was deserted, so nobody saw them. The Sparget mall isn't a popular mall so there wasnt alot of security cameras there, let alone security.  
"What the fuck just happened?" Cece said to her self then she headed back around the store to find her car and leave.

* * *

Cece came into her apartment and heard rustling in her bed room. _Oh no_ she thought _Another robbery that i cant talk about_ she went in her room not caring at this point. Then she saw her best friend going through their closet and putting everything on Cece's couch pullout bed.  
"Rocky, why is everything on my bed?" Cece asked.  
"Because my bed was already filled," Rocky said still throwing clothes on Cece's bed, "I have to find something absolutely stunning if im going to get noticed by someone tonight."  
"Girl, you wont believe the day I've had," Cece sighed and plopped into the only clear chair in their room.  
"Same, you know the little girls downstairs who sell cookies they came up and gave me some 'Chocolate Galores' for free!" Rocky said now going through the pile of clothes that she put on Cece's Bed, "I was gonna save some for you, but i ate it all, sorry."  
"Even though your story is pretty exciting, my story is really crazy and you'll never believe what happened," Cece said with a glow in her eyes thinking she was about to tell her story even though the mysterious cute blue hoodied criminal told her not to.  
"Oh my God!" Rocky said stopping in her tracks, picking up and blue mini dress that showed the sides of her stomach "You have to let me wear this! Its sexy and elegant, and i do look good in blue."  
"Whatever go 'head, but i _have_ to tel you what happened," Cece said now slouching in her chair.  
"Hold up the story is going to have to wait i have to write the details of this dress for my story and then take a shower," rocky said leaving the room.  
"What to do when your best friend won't listen to you on how you helped a criminal get away." Cece sighed and went to pick out an outfit.

* * *

The party was at a popular exclusive club filled with vibrant purple and pink lights flashing everywhere. The second floor was where you could drinks and the first floor was reserved for dancing. and before Cece and Rocky came in you could here the music from a mile away. When they came in a hype dance beat was playing that people were dancing to and drinking and some people were making out.  
"Woah, i've never been to a party like this.." Rocky said silently to Cece.  
"Because during our college years you just sat in our dorm and studied," Cece said walking off with Rocky behind her. Cece led Rocky to the bar upstairs and ordered two magaritas.  
"You dont like magaritas Cece," Rocky said sitting on the bar stool and putting her small silver hand purse on the bar.  
"Thats because both of them are for you, you need to loosen up have some fun!" Cece said and looked at the bushy eyebrows bartender, "Listen, if this sexy chick looks like she's not having any fun just call me, okay?"  
"For that i would need your number," The bartender winked.  
"In that case," Cece began as she got a piece of paper and took the pen that the bartender had behind his ear and wrote her number down, "Here, call me anytime you'd like," She smirked.  
"Will do," he said taking his pen back, " Im Deuce."  
"Cece," She said, "Matter of fact i'll take a beer."  
"You think you can handle it?" Deuce said yelling over the music.  
"Ive handle much bigger things," Cece began, "I think i can take a beer."  
Deuce smirked and served up the two margaritas for Rocky and the beer for Cece, "There you go, maybe after this beer we can take some shots?" Deuce said cleaning out some glasses and stocking them under the bar.  
"Hmm, aren't you on the clock?" Cece smirked flirting along. Rocky took a sip of her margarita and then took the other one and slipped away to start dancing.  
"I can take a fifteen minute break," Deuce said leaning on the counter to get closer to Cece.  
"Well okay then, I dont mind, but im a little competitive so lets make this into a game," Cece said leaning her head on one hand, "Loser has to take the other on a date and pay for everything."  
"I'm down," He chuckled, "But your kind of going against a pro just so you know."  
"I think i handle it," Cece smiled. Cece drunk her beer in under a minute which impressed Deuce then he got the shot glasses and came around to the other side of the bar just before they could start their competiton and hard slam came in between them.  
"Whoo!" Rocky exclaimed, "Who ever knew these could be so good! I want another one!"  
"Looks like im back on the clock," Deuce said getting up and going back around the bar.  
"What happened to your fifteen minute break?" Cece chuckled.  
"A cute girl told me to make sure her friend is having a good time," Deuce said cleaning out the margarita glass and filling it up again, "Maybe instead of this competiton i could just ask you out?"He said as he gave Rocky two more drinks.  
"These are so good!" Rocky said downing one drink slamming the glass down and taking the other one to go back in the crowd.  
"Are you just asking me because your afraid i'm gonna kick your ass?" Cece asked coming closer.  
"It can't just be cause your wildly cute?" Deuce asked getting closer as well.  
"Fine, pick me up at eight tomorrow," Cece said.  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"Surprise me," Cece smirked.  
"Will do, its a date," Deuce said leaning on the bar.  
Cece smiled she was always this confident and flirtatious beacause she knew what guys liked in more ways then one. Cece's life was always thrilling and exciting and what happened to her earlier today was just one story out of many. Rocky is more of an indorsy type. She'd rather stay on the couch and watch Netflix then go out and explore with her best friend. Them being so different is what connects them the most. Cece loves bringing Rocky out of her shell, and Rocky loves hearing stories about Cece. This is their first year out of college and on their own in the city of New York. Rocky trying to be journalist, and Cece aspiring to be a famous fashion designer. This is only the beginning for these two. Much more is to come


	2. The Interrogation Scene

Rocky woke up in her bed her mascara smudged around her eyes with nothing but her panties and bra on. She sat up and scratched her head just to realized that Cece wasn't in her pullout bed.  
"Cece?" Rocky said removing the covers off of her. Once she removed the covers she saw a Caucasian hairy leg. 'That leg doesn't look like Cece's' She thought pulling up the covers until she saw the revealed the crotch area. Rocky squealed and then put the covers back down. The man in her bed started to move around and took his head out of the top of the covers revealing his face. He had blonde hair and green eyes. Once Rocky saw who the man was she quickly got up in a panic and went out of her room and down the hallway into the living room. She saw Cece sleeping on the couch and she hopped on her.  
"Ahh!" Cece screamed, "What's wrong with you?" Cece asked rubbing her head and sitting up.  
"There is a man in my bed!" Rocky quietly yelled.  
"Oh trust me I know i'm the one who dragged both of your drunk asses in here and slept on the couch," Cece said getting up and going to the kitchen and got some orange juice leaving Rocky on the couch.  
"Did i do anything with him?" Rocky asked scared of the answer.  
"Sounded like you did," Cece said coming up to the island counter drinking her orange juice, "I had to turn the tv up so many times to block out all the noises," Cece chuckled.  
"No, no, no, no, no," Rocky said while moving to the kitchen island and putting her hands on her head.  
"Rocky, chill out your acting like you have a boyfriend, or that was your first time," Cece said putting her orange juice down and leaning on her island counter, "You've had sex many times before, whats the big deal now?"  
"Because the guy that i just had sex with is my boss!" Rocky said in a panic.  
"What's wrong with that," Cece began grabbing a muffin from a container on the counter near the sink and stuffed her mouth," You've only been talking about how much you want him since you started this job."  
"Yes but there is something called staying professional!" Rocky yelled suddenly looking at Cece, "I cant let him know that he slept with me last night! He was probably as drunk as I was!"  
Both of them heard a rustle coming from their bed room door, "Then you better hide before he comes out the room," Cece said as Rocky quickly ran behind her and the man came out of the room. When he came out of the room Cece laid her head on her hand and smiled big like she was guilty.  
"Morning," Rocky's boss came out of the room buttoning up his flannel shirt and running his fingers through his blonde hair.  
"Hey," Cece said still holding a painful smile.  
"So i'd love to stick around for the breakfast you made me," He began taking Cece's orange juice and drinking it, "But i have to get to work," he said putting the empty cup back on the counter, "I'll call you later," He finished with a wink.  
"Wait, i dont even have your-" Cece began but before she could finish she heard her front door of her loft slam shut, "Number," she finished, "Your boss is kind of a jerk Rocks," Cece said putting the empty glass in the sink.  
"Ugh, his name is Gunther, and yeah I know," Rocky said getting up from off the floor, "And by the way we don't even have work today," She said dusting off the back of her PINK panties, "We really need to sweep back here," Rocky said pointing to the ground behind the counter island.  
"Correction, Gunther _is_ a jerk," Cece said shaking her head heading back to the fridge to get more orange juice, "Great now we don't have anymore orange juice!"  
"Fine we'll just go to the store to get more 'cause we _need_ to go shopping," Rocky said coming around the counter island to get dressed.

* * *

Cece and Rocky walked in their nearby Grocery and supply store.  
"Okay Cece, we get what we need and meet back at the car in forty-five minutes," Rocky said setting the time on her watch.  
"Rocky were getting groceries, not training for an Olympic medal," Cece said brushing the red bangs out of her face.  
"If you wan't to make this quick so yo can get ready for your date tonight," Rocky began elbowing Cece and raising her eyebrows, "Then we need to make this quick."  
Cece rolled her eyes and they parted to start shopping.

'Okay so... Chips,' Cece thought scrolling through her half of the Grocery list on her phone. She walked to the place in the store where the heading read 'Snacks'.  
She walked down the isle until she saw the chips she liked, "Omg, I love these!" She said turning around and bumping into somebody.  
"Hey watch where your going-" An employee yelled until he realized who she was.  
"You look very familiar," Cece said looking at his name tag which read 'TY' she could see that the employee got nervous. He licked his lips which showed his dimple, "Wait, i'd remember that dimple anywhere," Cece said pointing at him, "Your that guy from the mall!" She yelled until the guy harshly shushed her, "What are you even doing here?"  
"I should ask the same thing! Sparget Mall is 2 hours away in a whole different town!" Ty yelled furring his eyebrows together frustrated at the situation.  
Cece rolled her eyes, "Don't worry _Ty_ your little secret is safe with me, I didn't tell anyone, not even my best friend that i live with," Cece ended with the smile. Ty looked confused for a moment to the fact that she knew his name then he looked at his employee name tag and aggressively snatched it off his shirt, "Looks like you got caught up."  
"Listen, you have to keep this a secret.." Ty said looking at her so stressed that a vein was popping out the side of his head.  
Cece chuckled, "C'mon i kept my best friend, Rocky's secret that she had sexual fantasies about our hot English teacher Mr. Globan in high school," She laughed, "Until now."  
"Look, this is serious," Ty said looking her seriously.  
"Listen, I know you dont know me, but i'm not new to this whole crazy experience, this is not my first rodeo," Cece chuckled, "Trust me i know what to do," Cece continued, "But its so cute that you care." She finished going through the rack looking for more chips.  
"If the cops show up at my doorstep, when i get out of jail i'm showing up at yours," Ty said fixing the chips that she threw back on the rack.  
"Whatever- Hey do you have any Salsa flavored Fladoodles?" Cece said cutting off the conversation.  
Ty slightly chuckled, "Your something else," He smirked showing his dimple once again, "I dont think you understand, this isnt something you can just take lightly."  
"Well i'd guess you'd just have to teach me," She smirked.  
Ty was surprised he was not used to getting that reaction. Most girls would walk away or threaten to tell the cops, but Cece was different, "You seem to like dancing with Danger," Ty said looking her up and down.  
"Safe is boring," Cece began walking down the isle with Ty following her, "I don't know if you noticed yet, but i'm more of an adventurous type."  
Ty smiled, "I don't know if you noticed but i'm kind of like a-"  
"A crazy criminal killer nutjob?" Cece asked trying to finish his sentence.  
"Well... yeah," Ty said scratching the back of his head.  
"I don't think so," Cece said going down the isle with her back to Ty with her cart looking for Fladoodles.  
"What?" Ty said leaning on the shelf next to him.  
Cece sighed and rolled her eyes and turned to him to explain, "Well yesterday you had more than one opportunity to leave me and make me take the blame for the crime that you committed, but ya didnt," Cece began folding her arms in her chest, "And you could of shot and killed me under the counter desk thingy when you saw me... but ya didnt, you just laughed and told me to follow you.  
"Because you were the only one that could help me through the vent," Ty said with a half smile on his face.  
"Then why did you come back for me when you couldve left me to take the fall for your crime?" Cece said shifting to her left side raising an eyebrow. This left Ty speachless which he normally never is, "Exactly."

Rocky came down the isle with a cart full of food, "So Cece are you ready to check out?" She sarcastically asked laughing and looking at Cece's empty cart.  
"Haha," Cece said fake laughing.  
Rocky stopped laughing and then looked at Ty then back at Cece, "Oh was i interrupting something?" Rocky smirked.  
"No!" Both Cece and Ty yelled at practically the same time.  
"Hm, okay, Im just gonna go find some Ice Cream," Rocky said trying to sound nonchalant but failing leaving Cece and Ty in the isle.  
Cece cleared her throat, "Well i'm going to go find my Salsa flavored Fladoodles else where," she said walking down the isle. Ty looked at Cece then licked his lips. He had to find a way to let Cece know how serious he was about the situation.  
About two isles down she met up with her best friend that had a huge smile on her face, "What Rocky?" Cece laughed.  
"Sooo... Who was that? Rocky asked nudging Cece.  
"Somebody i met at the mall yesterday," Cece said looking for the Fladoodles.  
"Ooh, what were you guys talking about?" Rocky asked stopping waiting for an answer.  
Cece Blushed looking away from Rocky, "Nothin much," She said still walking.  
"You bitch, your not telling me!" Rocky said trying to catch up to her.  
Cece rolled her eyes and stopped shifting to Rocky, "Rocks, nothing happened," She lied, "I just asked him where the Salsa flavored Fladoodles are."  
"Hm," Rocky said suspiciously, "Okay so where are the Fladoodles?"  
"Uh, thats when you came," Cece said walking down the isle again.  
"Hm," Rocky said again leading to an awkward silence.  
After about five seconds Cece finally cracked under pressure, "You know what i dont really feel like shopping anymore, lets just go home and get me ready for my date," She said speeding up to go to the check out isle.  
"She's lying," Rocky said to herself wondering what she was trying to hide, "Ooh Ice Cream!" She squealed grabbed the ice cream and headed to check out.


	3. The Date

Rocky sat on her couch with her laptop on her lap, her legs and a cup of coffee on the coffee table with her pink glasses with a balnk screen in front of her. She took a sip of her coffee and placed it back down and stared at the blank screen. Cece came out of their room with her outfit on that she was going to wear on her date. She was wearing a light pink long sleeve crop top and high waisted jeans black heels and carrying a big brown leather bag.  
"How Im lookin?" Cece said making one smooth turn and flipping her hair.  
"You look cute," Rocky said turning to Cece examining her.  
Cece cleared her throat, "ha, let me try this again," She said walking to the door of her room down the hall and walked back out and spinning again, "How Im lookin?"  
"You looking sexy," Rocky said with a deep New Jersey accent.  
"Better," Cece smirked while posing, "Deuce said that he wanted to take me somewhere nice but not too fancy."  
"Ooh let me live through you tonight, where do you think the secret location is?" Rocky asked resting her head on the couch arm.  
"Probably like the tavern or something," Cece said grabbing her black leather jacket, "On another note why are you wearing you glasses? You never wear them."  
"I dont know i thought maybe if i wore them then some smart ideas would flow," Rocky said resting her head on the back of the couch.  
"Rocks just write about what happened earlier with your boss."  
"Dont you think its gonna be a little suspicious if what i write about exactly what happened?" Rocky said rolling her eyes.  
"So switch it up a little," Cece began until she heard a knock on the door, "Oh well, it looks like my date is here," cece finished as she skipped to the door and opened it.  
"You know Cece that isnt such a bad idea," Rocky said as she beagn typing.  
When Cece opened the door there stood Deuce in black jeans and a nice blue shirt with is hand on the door frame and he smelled like he had on just the right amount of cologne, "Hey."  
"Hey Deuce," Cece said coming up to him kissing him on the cheek.  
"Hey Rocky," Deuce said waving to Rocky.  
Rocky had her eyes locked to her laptop screen, "Hey."  
"Wow, you really werent kidding when you said she needed to have some fun," Deuce chuckled.  
"Never again," Rocky said still locked to her laptop.  
"Wha-"  
"I'll explain later," Cece chuckled grabbing Deuce's hand and walking out the door, "Bye Rocks," She said closing the door.  
"Bye Cees," Rocky said putting the Laptop on the coffee table and layed out on the couch followed by a dragged out sigh.

Just before she finished her sigh there was a knock on the door, "Cece, did you forget your key?" Rocky asked getting off the couch shuffling her bunny slippers across the dark wood floors of the Loft door and opened it. She stood there in awe to was standing in front of her.  
"Rocky?" Gunther asked squinting at her as if she was a blurry image.  
"Gunther?" Rocky said quickly swiping her glasses from her face, "why are you here- I mean not that your not welcome- but why are you here?"  
"Well, i left my ID here this morning, when i left.. I didnt know you lived here," Gunther said walking in uninvited.  
"Yeah, i live here with my best friend." Rocky said instantly regretting telling him that.  
Gunther walked around then sat down on the couch, "Is this the paper thats due on Friday?" Gunther said trying to take a look at it.  
"Oh yeah, i think I'm finally getting somewhere with- oh wait," Rocky said running over to the couch and slamming the laptop shut so he couldnt read it.  
"What was that for?" Gunther chuckled.  
"Because-" Rocky began nervously, "-Because I dont want it to be spoiled for you when you read on Friday, Mhmm, thats why."  
Gunther nodded his head, "A little weird of a way for you to tell me," Gunther sighed as he got up and walked to the island counter, "So where were you this morning, when i left?" Gunther said picking up the decoration fruit.  
"Um.. I was at the store getting groceries," Rocky said, "Stay here I'll get your ID," Rocky said going in her room to find his ID  
Gunther waited til she was in her room and ran back to the closed laptop and opened it to read her paper, 'Crap password' Gunther thought to himself, "too bad you weren't here this morning," Gunther said trying to put any password in so it can unlock.  
"Why is that?" Rocky said still in the room grabbing the ID, "Found it!" Rocky said coming out of the hallway with ID in her hand and seeing Gunther back in the counter island chair and looked over to the coffee table to see the laptop open.  
"Because maybe I couldve had more fun with you _and_ your friend," Gunther smirked.  
Rocky laughed uncomfortably, "I have a boyfriend!" Rocky shouted lying.  
"Really?" Gunther said looking at Rocky suddenly intrigued, "You never talked about him before at Staff gatherings."  
"Yeah thats becasue i dont really like people in my business," Rocky said giving him the ID followed by a moment of awkward silence, "...Welp, you got your ID, Bye!" Rocky said starting to push Gunther to the Open door.  
"No, you know i really want to hear about this boyfriend that you have," Gunther said moving out the way.  
"Well he-"

"You guys should really not leave the door open," Ty came in with a bag of Salsa flavored Fladoodles in his hands.  
"Ty? I mean Ty!" Rocky said going over to Ty and putting her arm around him slowly, "This is- my boyfriend," Rocky said.  
"Wha-" Ty began raising an eyebrow.  
"Just go with it," Rocky whispered.  
"Um, oka-" Ty began.  
"Well, I got my ID," Gunther said smiling at Ty then smirking at Rocky, "I guess i'll see you at work on Friday," Gunther said walking past Rocky giving her chills the walking out of the Loft and shutting the door behind him.  
"Ughh, Thank God you came here when you did!" Rocky said going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water, "Speaking of.. What are you doing here anyway?" She said taking a sip.  
"Um, I came to give Cece this bag of Salsa Flavored Fladoodles that she was looking for," Ty said handing Rocky the Chips.  
"The chips we were looking for 11 hours ago?" Rocky asked putting the Fladoodles on the counter.  
Ty scratched the back of his head, "Well thats why i was hoping Cece was here, she would understand me being here a little more."  
"Oh, well you just missed her, she went on a date," Rocky said taking another sip of her water.  
"Oh," Ty said taking a seat at the island counter, "can i have some water?"  
"Sure, I'ts the least i can do for someone who came to my house just to give Salsa Flavored Fladoodles and went along with being my fake boyfriend," Rocky said walking to the fridge and gave him water.  
"yeah, who was that?" Ty asked taking a sip from his water, "Ooh, Refreshing."  
"My boss," Rocky said putting her water on the counter.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah.. Wait, no what did you think he was here for?" Rocky asked curious.  
"That you slept with him," Ty said taking another sip of water.  
"Oh, No- Wait, well yeah. Well, it's complicated," Rocky said.  
"Well on that note," Ty began, getting up from his chair and started to walk out the door, "I gotta go."  
Rocky began waving and then stopped, "Wait, how did you find out where we lived?"  
"Oh, when you guys put your credit card information in at the store earlier i found your adress," Ty said as he walked out the door and closed it.  
"Well thats not weird," Rocky said putting the Fladdodles in the cabinet.

* * *

"Deuce where are you taking me, we've been driving around for the past hour," Cece moaned slumping in her chair.  
Deuce chuckled, "Cece i havent told you the past three times you've asked me."  
"You're not going to take me to an abandoned warehouse and kill me are you?" Cece joked.  
"No, Im not going to kill you," Deuce laughed.  
"Then where are you taking me," Cece chuckled.  
"Look up because we're here," Deuce said parking the car.  
"A drive in movie?" Cece said looking out the window and then back at Deuce.  
"If you dont like it then we can go to the mall or something-"  
"No Deuce, I love it!" Cece said hugging Deuce.  
Deuce was startled yet relieved and put his arm over her, "Oh," He said blushing.  
"My mom used to take me and my brother down to a drive in all the time when her and my dad got divorced back in Chicago." Cece said laying on his chest.  
"Well im glad you like it," Deuce smiled.  
"What movie is playing?"  
"I dont know," Deuce said looking out the front of his Black Jeep to see the screen, " We're going to be watching Titanic," Deuce said through his gritted teeth.  
"I love this movie!" Cece said still in Deuce's chest.  
"Yes, who doesnt like a three hour movie of how an unsinkable boat, sinks," Deuce sarcastically said fake smiling.

* * *

Cece came down the hallway till she reached her Loft door, and got her keys from her bag and opened it. Once she came in she saw Rocky on the couch sleeping slightly snoring with her laptop on her legs and her glasses on the coffee table.  
"Awl," Cece said then waited a moment and slammed the door shut causing a loud noise.  
Rocky jumped up and put on her glasses which ended up being on upside down and started typing anything, "I was just finishing the paper."  
Cece walked over to Rocky, "Rocks, the laptop isnt even charged," Cece said putting her brown bag on the brown velvet chair on the opposite side of the couch and went the fridge to get some Juice, "You will not believe the night i had it was amazing," Cece said opening the fridge and grabbing the fruit punch.  
"No, you will not believe the night i had, Gunther came back over because he forgot his ID and then he started talking about some _very_ sexual things," Rocky said awkwardly. Cece laughed and poured some juice and drunk some, "And then the guy Ty from Grocer Mart came over with some-" Rocky began getting interrupted by Cece because she spit her juice all over the counter island.  
"...," Rocky let a moment pass, "...And then Ty came over with some Salsa flavored Fladdoddles and pretended to be my fake boyfriend to get Gunther to leave, but anyway how was your date?" Rocky asked coming to the kitchen island.  
"Forget about my date!" Cece shouted slamming the cup down and the juice flying out getting her hand wet, "what was Ty doing here?"  
"Bringing the Salsa Flavored Fladoodles we were looking for earlier, He is going to Love the Yelp review i leave him once my laptop is charged," Rocky began, "but he said that you would get him being there more than i would because of the conversation you guys had, which you never told me," Rocky said looking at Cece.  
"Because nothing happened Rocks!" Cece said rolling her eyes.  
"Fine, dont tell me," Rocky said getting up and grabbing her laptop, "I'm going to sleep, and your going to stay out here and clean up the fruit punch mess you've made," rocky said walking to her room.  
Cece rolled her eyes and grabbed a damp rag from the sink, "And your going to stay out here and clean up the fruit punch mess you've made," Cece said mimicking her in a high voice.  
"I heard that!" Rocky yelled causing Cece to roll her eyes and continue to clean the juice up.


	4. Please, Please, Please?

"Im done," Rocky said with bright eyes, "Im done!" She said again closing her laptop.  
"Yeah, like 12 hours before its due," Cece said from her pullout bed across from Rocky.  
Rocky rolled her eyes, "At least it's done," She finished with a long sigh and laid back.  
"Okay let Cece, See-see," Cece said and started to laugh real hard, "Get it- cause like im Cece and-"  
"Okay, just because i didnt laugh doesn't mean i dont get it," Rocky said opening her laptop to find the document, "here," Rocky said reaching over the floor space between both of their beds.  
"Okay," Cece said starting to read it, "Okay, i see some problems," Cece said about ten seconds after beginning.  
"Impossible," Rocky started, "I've double checked this paper at least four times."  
"Um, you dont think Gunther's going to notice when the main characters are Roxy, Lee Lee, and Junther?" Cece said looking blankly at Rocky.  
After about Five second went by, Rocky snatched back her laptop, " Do you know how long this is going to take for me to take out our names and replace it with something else," She cried, "And then _go back_ to make sure that i have _all_ of them replaced?"  
"As long as it has to if you dont want Gunther to find out that you slept with him." Cece said.  
Rocky groaned, "I want my boring life back," Rocky said falling back on her bed and then covered her face with pillows, "This life is too stressful," She whined, under the white pillows making Cece laugh.

Rocky's Ten o' clock alarm went off on her phone and she pushed snooze.  
"Rocky turn that Alarm all the way off," Cece said half sleep, "You always leave and forget to completely turn that thing off and then i have to."  
"I know i do it on purpose so you can get your lazy butt up," Rocky said scratching her head and going to the bathroom dragging her slippers.  
Cece opened her eyes and rolled them, "What are you doing? Sweeping the floor?" Cece got up annoyed.  
"What are you talking about?" Rocky said stopping in her tracks.  
"You always shuffle your slippers across the floor like your trying to create a fire!" Cece said.  
"Well maybe if you actually got a real job, then I wouldn't wake you up," Rocky said walking to the bathroom.  
Cece rolled her eyes and got up and went in the living room with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, "I do have a real job, thank you very much."  
Rocky popped her head out the bathroom door and looked at Cece, "Cutting a piece of fabric off my sweater and then charging me ten cents for it, is not being a fashion designing entrepreneur," Rocky said sliding back in to the bathroom.  
"Well, your not going to cut it off your self," Cece said going to the kitchen, "If something ever hooks on that string when your a work, the sooner or later, you could only be seen in your bra at the staff meeting," Cece said grabbing a coffee mug, "We know Gunther will be used to it," She chuckled.  
"Haha very funny," Rocky said coming out of the bathroom wiping the toothpaste from her mouth.  
"He's probably used to you doing that too," Cece said taking a long sip from her coffee mug.  
Rocky started fake laughing and then started chasing her around their loft.

* * *

Rocky was at the Water cooler getting something to drink when Gunther came around the corridor. Rocky automatically tensed up, "Hey Gunther, what re you doing here," Rocky said awkwardly taking a sip from her drink.  
"I.. work here," Gunther chuckled getting a drink from the water cooler.  
"Of course you do!" Rocky said scatching her shoulder, "because your my boss, so why wouldn't you?" Rocky laughed then snorted then stopped laughing because of her snort.  
"You know Rocky, your a weird one," Gunther said taking a sip, "But in a good way, I can see why Ty takes a liking," He winked.  
"Well you know, that's what you do when your a couple and me and him are definitely a couple, I mean Him and i- Or Ty and I because Ty is his name, and i would know that because.. he's my boyfriend," Rocky rambled then quickly took a sip of water to shut her self up.  
Gunther uncomfortably laughed, "Why don't you bring him to our Staff Christmas Party?" He said taking another sip from his water.  
"Pshh," Rocky outted, "You know Ty is pretty busy with work and stuff and, uh," Rocky interrupted herself by taking another sip of water.  
"Bring him," Gunther smiled, "I mean I'm bringing my girlfriend," He said taking another sip.  
"You have a girlfriend?" Rocky asked.  
"Yes," Gunther smirked.  
"It sure didnt seem that way when you were over my Loft the other day," Rocky started, "-With my best friend," Rocky added quickly.  
"That's because I met her yesterday."  
"Oh really?" Rocky said stepping closer.  
"Mhmm."  
"Where?" Rocky said folding her arms.  
"Where did you meet Ty?" Gunther said crossing his arms.  
"I asked you first."  
"Room 1304. Now you," Gunther said smirking.  
Rocky stopped for a moment," Uh, well we met at.. Cece's job," she said lying through her teeth.  
Gunther stopped smirking, "Cece?"  
"The girl you slept wi-"  
"-Right, right."  
"What's her name- Your girlfriend?" Rocky asked squinting her eyes.  
"Tinka," Gunther hesitated.  
Rocky burst out laughing hitting Gunther's chest as she went along, "Her name is Tinka?" she continued laughing, "Are you sure you didnt meet her in the _Old Country_ ," She snorted.  
"Haha, knee slapper, What's Ty's full name?" Gunther asked.  
"Ty.. Green?" Rocky said doubtfully.

"Ty Green," Cece laughed, "You said his name was Ty Green?" Cece said taking another sip of wine in her counter chair at her Loft.  
"His last name can be Green," Rocky said taking a pouring more wine in her cup pouting.  
Cece chuckled, "Yeah, Rocky _Blue_ is dating Ty _Green_ ," Cece said still laughing, "Imagined if you guys got married, You would be Rocky Green," she cracked.  
Rocky sighed, "Cece!" Rocky shouted trying to get her back on topic, "Long story short he said he was bringing Tinka that he met on 1304 so i said i was bringing Ty, " Rocky started, "Who i said I met at your job," She said quietly  
" _Why_ would you told him i had a job?" Cece scoffed.  
"Your the one who told me you did," Rocky said taking another sip of her wine.  
"Rocky, we both know i dont have a job, I just say that to make it seem like i dont sit on my butt all day!" Cece said throwing her hands up.  
"Can you please ask Ty to come to the Christmas Party?" Rocky asked clasping her hands together to beg.  
"What! No." Cece said shaking her head.  
"Please?" Rocky said in a high pitched voice.  
"No." Cece said in a stern voice.  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please?"  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"Cece said getting up with her drink and heading to her room.  
Rocky followed her into the room, "Cece c'mon, I barely know him, and you know him better, and it'll shut Gunther up, and I just really don't want to do it."  
"Can you please stop rambling?" Cece asked sitting on her couch and putting her empty wine glass on the table beside her couch.  
"I will, if you ask him, Please?" Rocky asked with Puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine," Cece groaned putting her head back in frustration,  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rocky said hugging Cece, "I totally owe you one."  
"Then get me two tickets to the party, Deuce and I wanna come." Cece said pulling out her bed and hopping on.  
"Wait does Deuce even know about the party?" Rocky asked.  
"No."  
"...Then how do you know if wants to come?" Rocky asked shifting her body towards Cece.  
"Because were dating, and I said so," Cece scoffed.  
"Ooh, i see you two are getting real serious," Rocky smiled.  
"Yep, today around 5:30 he set up a picnic at the park and he cut off the crust on the sandwiches," Cece said cheerfully.  
"Awl, you hate crust on your sandwiches," Rocky said.  
"I know!" Cece smiled.  
Rocky laughed, "Wait," Rocky said getting back to facts, "5:30? why so late?"  
"Because Rocky," Cece chuckled, "My work day ended 4:30 duh!" Cece said getting under the covers and turning the lamp nearest to her off.  
"I wish she could get _money_ from her _imaginary_ job," Rocky shook her head as she turned off the lamp closest to her leaving the room pitch black.


End file.
